


Dream Come True

by out_of_ordinary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum and Michael are only mentioned once sorry, I honestly have no idea what this is, I've been warming up to mpreg so yea, Kinda, Luke and Ashton are married, M/M, Mpreg, and they have KIDS:D, domestic lashton, just to clarify there's mpreg so if you don't like it don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_ordinary/pseuds/out_of_ordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to reveal too much, but basically Luke and Ashton are married and have some kiddies bc I'm domestic lashton af</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I've been introduced to mpreg on tumblr and have been slowly warming up to it so I wrote this thing. I'm proud of it so. Yea.

It's safe to assume that the very last thing Luke was expecting to wake up to was a small child jumping on his bed chanting, "Daddy, daddy wake up!". He briefly wondered why a little girl was jumping on his bed, but then he realized this wasn't his bed, nor was it his room. What even is happening? All it took was a little foot just a bit too close to his manhood for him to spring up and realize that this is in fact real, and he is not dreaming anymore.

The little girl seats herself in his lap, ringlet brunette curls tied up in pigtails bouncing as she plops down. She whispers with a toothless grin, "It's New Years Eve Daddy! Mummy says it's time to get up."

Luke rubs his face, apparently not shaving is his new thing. He tries to remember what on earth he did last night because since when did he have a child? The girl is staring at him with big blue doe eyes, so he supposes he should respond.

"Ok ok I'm up." He thinks for a second, what should he say? He doesn't even know her name. "Happy New Years Eve." Luke puts on a smile for the girl, which seems to have been the key as she flings her arms around his neck and holds on for dear life. He freezes for a minute, then decides that it's okay because she's totally adorable.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Luke decides he has to at least try to be a good parent.

"Yes daddy. Mummy is in the kitchen making breakfast already. To the kitchen!" Luke freezes, he's in a foreign house with unfamiliar people. How is he supposed to know where the kitchen is?

"Lead the way, er, kiddo." He hopes that sounds like something he would say to this girl, and luckily the girl squirms to get down from the bed, giggling as she runs down the hallway. Luke follows her down some stairs and through what he guesses is the living room. When he enters the kitchen, he wasn't expecting a familiar face.

"Mummy, I got Daddy out of bed."

"Thank you Maisie. Why don't you go sit. Breakfast will be done soon and then we can go to grandma Anne's okay?" Luke stares dumbly as his bandmate kisses the girl's, _Maisie's_ , head and then smiles at him. Ashton approaches him, places a gentle hand on his shoulder and leans up on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of Luke's mouth, whispering, "Morning darling."

Luke hums and watches as Ashton attends to breakfast. He gazes at his bandmate, dressed in a maroon jumper and loose joggers, slowly rocking back and forth to faint music playing. He never realized just how beautiful Ashton truly was, and is suddenly thankful for whoever was watching over him for giving him such a blessed life with this boy. Luke curses himself for forgetting everything between this day and when they were a band, performing all around the world.

"Luke, will you please give LJ some cheerios? Heaven knows why he only ever eats cheerios." Ashton gestures vaguely towards where a yellow box is sat atop the counter, eyes not leaving the stove. Luke just then notices the little boy sitting quietly in a high chair, ring and middle finger both in his mouth. The child has bright blond hair that's straight as a needle and hazel eyes that follow Luke's movements.

Well. He and Ashton got busy apparently...

He shakes that thought off and does as he's told, pouring cheerios in a Mickey Mouse bowl and placing them in front of the toddler. The child giggles happily and sticks his pudgy little fingers in the bowl to eat.

"Lucas, what do we say?" Ashton asks, and for a split second, Luke panics, thinking he was talking to him.

"Thank you Daddy," LJ mumbles around his cheerios and Luke lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Luke stands behind Ashton, watching his graceful movements, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you alright?" Ashton glances up at him with furrowed brows. "You're being kind of stiff. Relax honey."

"M'fine. Jus' tired." Luke fakes a yawn to make his words more convincing.

"Okay. Well go sit down then, I'm almost done here." Luke obeys and plops down next to Maisie at the dining table.

Before Luke has the chance to make awkward conversation with his own children, Ashton carries over a plate full of pancakes and seats himself next to Luke. He places his hand over Luke's and smiles softly, thumb rubbing tiny shapes into the back of his hand.

~~~

Breakfast goes fairly well, but then they need to leave to spend New Years Eve with Ashton's family, and Luke has no idea what he would wear as an adult and father, suddenly missing all his band shirts and ripped skinny jeans. He's standing in his boxers in front of the bureau, staring at all the unfamiliar clothes when arms wrap around his waist. Ashton presses kisses between Luke's shoulder blades because apparently when he stopped growing Luke did not. Luke hesitantly puts his hands over Ashton's and shoves his fingers in the gaps.

"I love you so much," Ashton murmurs into the skin of Luke's nape. Luke shivers from the intensity of the words and chokes out an "I love you too," even if the way he is used to loving Ashton isn't the same way Ashton wants him to mean it. Luke's sure that in this other life he did/does, but everything's all so weird right now.

"Kiss me loverboy. Haven't gotten a real kiss from you all day." Luke freezes and it doesn't go unnoticed. "Did I do something? Why are you being so distant and quiet?" Ashton pulls away and Luke daringly turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry Ash." Luke wrings his fingers together nervously.

"Sorry about what Luke? Please tell me what's been bothering you."

"I can't."

"Why not? We took an oath Luke, be-"

"I cant tell you because I don't know what's wrong!" Luke shouts, his shoulders heaving as he gets angry at himself. "I don't know what's wrong... I think I just need to..." His voice lowers to a whisper. He ushers Ashton closer with a calm hand along his ribcage and gingerly presses his lips to Ashton's, soothing waves of comfort washing through him from his best friend. Kissing Ashton makes Luke realize that he definitely could love him like Ashton wants him to. Luke tugs him closer and parts Ashton's lips with his tongue. Ashton hums a sigh into his mouth; everything is okay now. They break apart with a quiet wet smack.

"Get dressed we have to go soon." Ashton speaks against Luke's lips but makes no effort to move away. It takes Maisie running in the room begging Ashton to help her put on her shoes that separates them. "Once you're dressed please wake Lucas up from his nap."

Luke Jr. That makes him Luke Senior. Well if that doesn't make him feel old...

He settles for a pair of khakis and a sweater with penguins on it, and peeks into several rooms to find little LJ. When he steps into the room, it feels surprisingly intimate, just him and his son. His son. This is all so real and it's a little scary. He has a son. And a daughter. But he's also got the best husband ever, who happens to be fantastic with kids. Maybe they'll even have more one day.

While the little boy is sleeping, Luke takes a look around the room. The walls are a pastel blue with boats on the moulding, and there's a mobile with animals spinning above the cream colored crib. Lucas is holding a stuffed dog to his chest, ring and middle finger in his ajar mouth. Luke's heart swells watching the sleeping child, wishing he knew more about him.

There's a photo album on the dresser to one side of the room with Lucas Robert Hemmings written across the front. Luke opens the book to the inside front cover where little Lucas' full name and birthdate are scrawled neatly. March 22nd, 2020 8:23 am. 5lbs 9oz.

Hold on a second. 2020? It's been more than six years since the last thing he remembers...

Luke knows there's something missing but he continues to the first page of the album. The very first picture is a sonogram with the words "Hemmings, Ashton. 10 weeks" scrawled at the top corner in marker. Luke's eyes tear up at just the thought of Ashton having his child. There's a few more sonograms each of different weeks throughout Ashton's pregnancy, and then Luke gets to the day Luke Junior was born. It's a picture of Ashton holding him for the first time, so much love in his eyes.

The next is of himself holding his son, then of the two of them together with LJ. Luke will never admit that he cried when he sees the picture of Maisie with her little brother.

A quiet knock is at the door, and Ashton is standing there, dressed in a loose button up and black suit pants. He starts to speak, but then he sees the tears in Luke's eyes and the book in his hand. Ashton steps towards him and holds out his arms, which Luke gladly melts into.

"Beautiful isn't it? Nothing more precious than siblings meeting for the first time." Ashton rocks him back and forth in his arms, eyes watering from the memories.

"I love you Ashton. I love you so much. I love Maisie and I love Lucas and I love our family." Luke just lets it all out, sobbing into his husband's shoulder. He didn't think it was possible to fall in love in less than a few hours, but he supposes it's been in his heart since the day he met Ashton.

"I know, sweetheart," Ashton rubs his back gently, "but we have to get ready to go to my mom's okay? I know how much you love looking at those photos, but we can do that another time alright? I'll get LJ ready if you go help Maisie get into her car seat."

Luke wipes his eyes and nods, determined. He tugs Ashton in for a quick kiss before walking out the door to find Maisie.

~~~

At Ashton's mother's, Luke is a little uncomfortable because people keep talking to him like they've known him for a while but he has only vague memories of them. Harry and Lauren have grown so much since the last time Luke saw them and it kind of scares him.

Ashton had wandered off a while ago, so Luke awkwardly stands in the corner of the family room, sipping slowly at a beer that had been thrust into his hand. He watches Maisie talk animatedly with Ashton's family and assumes Ashton must have taken LJ with him to wherever he went.

Luke paces aimlessly around the house until he finds himself in the kitchen with his mother in law. Anne immediately drops everything to hug Luke tightly.

"Oh Luke it's so great to see you honey. Sorry I didn't greet you at the door. How are you? How are the kids?" She smiles widely, a smile in which Ashton inherited from her.

"He's perfect, the kids are perfect. I feel like it's all a dream because it's too good to be true. I couldn't have asked for better people to spend my life with."

"Always so passionate. You're a doll Luke. Dinner will be ready really soon, so if you'd like to find your husband and kids and sit somewhere at the table. Would you like another blue moon?" Anne gestures to the drink in his hand.

"Oh no thank you, I'm good with this one." Luke smiles and exits the kitchen in search of his husband.

Ashton is sitting on the love seat in the living room, bouncing LJ on his knee. LJ's giggles pierce the room, and it's just about the sweetest sound Luke has ever heard in his life. Luke approaches them with a fond smile, not ready to disrupt the moment yet.

LJ must see Luke coming because he shouts "Daddy!" and makes grabby hands. Luke takes the boy from his husband, pressing kisses to the little toddler's face.

"Hey kiddo are you hungry? It's time for dinner." Luke sets LJ on his hip and fixes his rumpled shirt a little. "Ash, dinner's gonna be ready real soon. Will you go get Maisie and sit her at the table?" Ashton nods and smiles, standing to look for Maisie.

Luke takes LJ to the dining room and chooses three seats for his family. Luke presumes he could just keep LJ on his lap so he won't need his own chair.

Ashton's little family fills in the remaining seats and then Ashton and Maisie take their seats. Ashton hands LJ a sippy cup, who happily takes it and starts drinking from it.

Anne says grace and they all begin their last meal of the year.

~~~

After dinner, LJ was getting fussy because he was tired.

"Mum it was great seeing everyone for New Years, but the kids are getting fussy. It's past their bedtimes anyway." Luke watches as Ashton hugs his mother with one arm, a sleepy LJ on his hip.

"Okay, well thank you for coming. It's so lovely seeing you and the kids. You've done such a great job with them. Happy New Years." Anne's eyes water a little as she hugs her son and kisses LJ.

"Don't get all sappy on me now Mum, you'll make me cry too."

"Alright alright now go home and put them to bed. Love you."

"Go give hugs and say goodbye to everyone." Ashton ushers Maisie around.

During the car ride home, both kids fell asleep, so Luke takes one in each arm, and carries them up to their rooms. He makes an educated guess that Maisie's room is the one with the purple walls and stuffed animals everywhere.

Luke joins Ashton in the living room where the television is broadcasting the New Years celebration. They cuddle on the couch for a while, but as it gets closer to midnight, Luke suggests a toast. He gets up to get two glasses of champagne when Ashton stops him.

"Just a glass of water or juice for me is fine."

"C'mon Ash, it's New Years Eve. Only comes once a year. It's time to celebrate."

"Luke, I can't."

"If I know Ashton Irwin, I know he likes his drinks."

Ashton gives him a look. "Okay first off, I haven't been Ashton Irwin for close to ten years, you silly. Second, I just can't have any alcohol for a while, okay?" Ashton waits for the moment of realization--it never comes.

"I don't understand.."

"Oh for Christ's sake..." Ashton stands and takes Luke by the hands. "Luke, I'm pregnant." He smiles up at Luke.

"...what?" Luke stares at Ashton for a while, processing the information. Ashton laughs.

"You're so thick. I'm pregnant Luke. We're having another baby. Hah, surprise!"

Suddenly Luke grins so wide, like a child who has just received the best gift ever. "Really?" Ashton's having his baby. He's getting giddy.

"Yes really, eight weeks tomorrow."

"We're having a baby!!" Luke shouts. "Oh wait, shhh children sleeping. We're having a baby." He whispers it this time, pulling Ashton impossibly close and lifting him, enough so that his feet no longer touch the floor. Ashton giggles, squeezing him back just as much. "I love you."

"I love you too, you dolt." Ashton presses chaste kisses to his lips.

Luke eventually puts Ashton back on the ground, smile stuck on his face. He can't contain his excitement.

"So, apple juice for the beautiful man who is having my child?" Luke offers.

"Yes please." Ashton nods.

Luke returns with the drinks just in time for the countdown to begin. As the clock strikes midnight, he pulls Ashton in for a kiss--

Luke wakes with a start, bolting upright and hitting his head on the top of his bunk.

"Fuck." He mutters and rubs his head where it hit the ceiling of his bunk. He hears distant laughter from Michael and Calum, but Ashton is at his side instantly.

"Are you okay? Let me see." Ashton gently pries Luke's fingers from his forehead, inspecting him.

"Well doc, am I gonna make it?" Luke pouts at Ashton, wincing when he pokes a spot where a bruise will most likely form.

"I think you'll be fine. Just need a few kisses and cuddles. Doctor's orders." Ashton giggles and presses barely-there kisses to Luke's forehead. Luke flushes at the simple gesture, cursing his pale nature.

Ashton retreats to the front of the bus, only to return a minute later with an ice pack. "Here." He hands the ice pack to Luke and immediately climbs into the bunk with him.

"Ash we don't fit in the bunks together." Luke makes a face when Ashton's elbow digs into his ribs.

"I'll make myself fit. Cuddles are required whether you want them or not. No excuses." Ashton speaks into Luke's chest, where he finds he can't move. "Flip over will you?"

"I didn't say I don't want to cuddle we just don't fit in bunks together, we're too big." Luke huffs and rolls over so now he's on top of Ashton. "Is this what you wanted?" He looks down at Ashton with a faux glare.

"Yes, now just-" Ashton forces Luke's head down onto his chest and slaps the ice pack unceremoniously onto his forehead. "There." Luke mutters a dull 'ouch,' but doesn't protest anymore. "So are you going to tell me what made you hit your head on the upper bunk?" he runs his fingers through Luke's mussed hair.

Memories from his dream abruptly flow through Luke's brain and he tenses.

"Just a dream." He says vaguely, not wanting to talk about his amazing dream that featured the boy he was currently on top of.

"Just a dream huh? Dreams don't make people startle awake like that. Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare? It's okay if you're scared. I won't tease."

"Wasn't a nightmare," Luke blushes from the idea, "it was a really really good dream. Felt like it was real. I almost wish it _was_ real." He trails off.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" They make eye contact, and Ashton looks down at him with genuine curiosity.

"It was like in the future, and I was married and I had kids and you know I love touring more than anything, but it was really nice to settle down, and it was with someone I now realize I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've never really thought about it, but I want nothing more than to live the rest of my days with, uh, this person." Luke has since broken eye contact, more focused on playing with a stray thread on Ashton's sleep shirt. Ashton takes his hand and plays with his fingers.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is?" Luke tries to shake his head no, but the ice pack pressed to his face prevented him from doing so. He mumbles a small 'no'. "Well they're incredibly lucky to have you Luke. I'm sure they feel the same." Ashton appears more nervous than supportive.

"Ash? Are you... jealous?" Luke glances back up to Ashton's face to see that he, too is distracting himself with careless motions of his hand.

Ashton's cheeks redden and he avoids looking at Luke. "M'not jealous. Just think that you're a genuinely great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"It's a guy, you know." Well, there it is. Luke has come out to his friend. No one in the band has explicitly been told that Luke was gay, not that they didn't have their suspicions.

"Do I know him?"

"More than you might think."

"It's Calum isn't it. I always thought you two were closer than best friends-"

"It's not Calum," Luke giggles, and when Ashton opens his mouth to respond, he quickly continues, "and it's not Michael either."

"Please just tell me. I'll keep it secret." Ashton seems desperate, so Luke decides it's now or never.

"Okay. He's super cute and he wears these dumb glasses that make me harder than I'd like to admit and his smile could compete with the brightness of the sun, oh and don't even get me started on his giggle. Are you ready?" Ashton doesn't move, but Luke continues anyway, "You've gotta keep it secret okay?" He leans to Ashton's ear and whispers, "Don't tell Ashton." Luke laughs, albeit a little nervously, chancing a glance at Ashton's reaction.

Ashton goldfishes a bit, cheeks tinting red, the inevitable dimples pushing their way through as he fights a smile.

"You dolt why didn't you tell me sooner!" Ashton hugs Luke closer to himself. "I like you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Ashton winks.

"Oh shut up," Luke whispers right above Ashton's lips before leaning down and closing the minute distance between them.

~~~

And well, if Luke's dream becomes a reality a few years later, after the band decides they all want to settle down...

Shh, it's a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it! Kudos and comments are certainly welcome:) I doubt there'll be a second part to this. But if people want it, maybe I'll put something together


End file.
